


Riverdale Dirty

by AndrewsWhore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewsWhore/pseuds/AndrewsWhore
Summary: A Riverdale smut book. If you have any suggestions please do share.





	1. The Boyfriend's Best Friend

Betty Cooper was never one to go against the rules. She didn’t even cheat on tests because she thought she’d burn in hell for something like that. She was a beautiful girl, one of the prettiest girls in the entire town of Riverdale. She always played by the rules but that was until the night she just couldn’t help herself any longer and she just finally gave into temptation.

It was a Friday night in June. It was still summer and she was staying the night at her boyfriend Archie’s house. Archie was passed out pretty early from the football game and all the booze he had chugged down at the party.

Betty felt the need to wake her boyfriend up but she knew he was too out of it to be awoken from sleep. Betty decided that she would go for a snack so she walked down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen. She reached up into the cabinets looking for something to eat.

Jughead Jones, Archie’s best friend, walked into the kitchen. He took notice of how Betty’s short shorts clinged to her body and he bit his lip. He couldn’t lie, ever since his best friend started dating the blond beauty he couldn’t think straight. She was all he could think about but he had always pushed those thoughts away out of respect for his best friend and his relationship.

“Do you need help?”

“Could you please?”

Jughead nodded and reached grabbing a candy bar from the shelf for her. He watched as she ate it unable to get his mind off of how tight her little t-shirt seemed to be. He could tell that she didn’t have a bra underneath.

“Are you okay, Jug?” Betty asked noticing that he seemed to have gotten lost.

“Yeah I’m okay” Jughead nodded. “It’s just I can’t think when your walking around in these tight little clothes.” He pulled Betty against him causing the blond beauty to blush hard. “You in these tight clothes got me so fucking hard, Cooper.”

“Jughead, Archie is your best friend” Betty replied. “You can’t talk to his girlfriend like this.”

“Then you shouldn’t be walking around here like this” Jughead said matter-of-factly. “If I can’t have it then please don’t tease me with this—” Jughead rubbed down to her ass and smirked. “Perfect tiny fucking body baby.”

Betty pushed Jughead away. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Betty, please” Jughead rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend. I fucking saw you at the party staring at Veronica and me. You were jealous weren’t you?”

“No I wasn’t” Betty snapped. “I don’t give a fuck who you fuck. I don’t care if it’s Veronica or Toni or whoever. Okay?”

“You’re lying” Jughead chuckled.

“I am not!”

“Yes you are” Jughead replied grinning. “You fucking want me in you so bad you can barely stand being in the same room as me alone. But here we are alone and you can’t just cuddle into Archie, can you?”

“I don’t want you, Jughead Jones” Betty snapped through clenched teeth. But she could tell that Jughead wasn’t believing a word she was saying which only annoyed her even more. The fact that Jughead was in nothing but a pair of black boxers didn’t really help, because every so often Betty found herself looking down noticing that he was turned on by her denying him.

“Okay if you don’t want me” Jughead told her in response. “That’s fine. I’m sorry I bothered you, I guess I read the signs wrong.”

She watched as Jughead walked out of the kitchen and she was left there to think about what just happened. Betty knew she wanted to follow Jughead and just let him do whatever he wanted to her. She felt foolish for wanting that when she was with his best friend. She knew it was wrong but she couldn’t help but know that Jughead was right. She did want him, more than she wanted to admit out loud.

Betty walked out of the kitchen and found Jughead sitting on the couch. He looked up at her, smirking. “What is it, Betty?”

 _You know what it is._ Betty thought to herself knowing he knew she would come to him. _You fucking know what it is you fucking jerk._

Betty lifted her shirt off her body and dropped it to the floor exposing her breasts to him. Jughead licked his lips grabbing Betty by her jean shorts, she landed on top of him. Their mouths worked together as he stuck a finger in her shorts searching for her folds. Once he found it he felt just how wet he was making one Betty Cooper, it was so wet he easily slid his fingers inside.

“Betty Cooper” Jughead grinned. “Your so wet for your boyfriend’s best friend. How complicated is that?”

Betty groaned trying to ignore his playful teasing. “It’s not funny, Jug…”

“It actually is” Jughead said adding a second finger and moving inside then out over and over with them. “…holy fucking shit. This pussy is so fucking wet.”

Betty moaned. “Jughead, I might cu—”

“Not yet baby” Jughead shook his head. “I want to be inside you first.” Jughead, without thinking, ripped her shorts off and Betty moaned confused but deciding to ignore it for now.

He slipped his cock through the hole in his boxers and moved her panties to the side to help him ease inside her entrance. Betty took it, squeezing on his biceps with one hand and holding her mouth with the other. She was scared that Archie or even Fred would hear what they were doing and she was scared of that happening.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s sides helping her bounce on top of him. He watched as her breasts jiggled perfectly, which only caused him to smirk. He loved the fact that she was so wet was because of his cock and not Archie’s. He was the one making her like this, he was the one making her hold her moans because she was so scared somebody here. He was the one she was bouncing on like it was her last day alive.

Betty laid her hands on his chest, Jughead pulled her hair loose from her ponytail. Betty never let Archie pull her hair loose but with Jughead for some reason she didn’t care as long as he kept going in and out of her perfectly he could do whatever he wanted.

“You know if this pussy was in a wettest pussy contest” Jughead said too much into the bliss of the motion. “It’d fucking win."

Betty moaned flipping her hair. “Yeah?”

“Oh fuck yeah baby” Jughead said. He slapped her ass and she let out even more moans. “Fucking ride me fucking faster baby girl.”

Betty did as she was told and she moved faster. She was afraid she was close but she was loving it a little too much. Jughead grabbed Betty by the neck and pulled her down to him kissing her lips knowing he was getting closer and closer. Their bodies touching is what started to cause them to really lose control over themselves. Betty loved how she could feel his muscles against her skin and the kissing just became even more desperate as she felt him let loose inside her, causing her to scream louder than ever before.

After it was over she stared down at him realizing something very important.

_Jughead didn’t use a fucking condom._


	2. Favorite Cheerleader

Polly couldn't believe her mother actually thought sending her to search for Betty on the Southside was such a good idea.

Here she was standing on the sidewalk looking for her sister who was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe Betty even wanted to go to a party on the Southside.

As much as Polly loved her younger sister, she couldn't pretend to understand her choices. Polly didn't understand why she would want to hang out with a gang like the serpents who had done tons of heinous things.

She knew Jughead wasn't really like that. But still she didn't understand Betty.

Polly guessed that Betty wasn't like her. You would never catch Polly hanging out on the Southside for the fun of it.

Polly stepped up the steps of the trailer and pounded.

There was no answer.

"Betty!" Polly shouted. "Are you in there?"

They probably couldn't hear her knocking because of the music. Polly rolled her eyes and turned the knob stepping inside.

She saw one guy dancing with himself and another on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Hello?" Polly said trying to get their attention. She rolled her eyes shutting the music off and they both stare at stare at her.

"Oh Polly Cooper" The one named Fangs greeted. "I didn't think you were coming to the party."

"I'm here for my sister" Polly stated a little annoyed as she noticed Sweet Pea pulling himself from the couch staring at her. "Where is she?"

"Of course your here for your sister" Sweet Pea said. "Fangs, did you really think Princess would actually be human?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that your a stuck up prude" Sweet Pea smirked. "That's all."

"You don't know anything about me--"

"Sure Miss PomPoms" Sweet Pea chuckled gaining a glare from the blond Cooper.

Polly turned back towards Fangs. "Do you know where my sister went?"

"No--"

Polly groaned. "Great. Just f--crapping great."

"I know where she is" Sweet Pea said knowing she wanted to know. "Jughead told me before he left but I'm not telling you."

"What the crap?"

"You can't even say it can you?" Sweet Pea asked. Polly stared feeling a little confused by the question. "You can't say _fuck,_ you really are a goody goody aren't you?"

"Can you please just tell me where they are?" Polly asked in the softest voice she could muster. She really didn't want to beg especially beg Sweet Pea of all people, but she didn't really have a choice.

Sweet Pea pretended that he considered then simply stated his answer: "No."

"Don't be an ass" Fangs told his best friend. Sweet Pea gave him a look but it didn't seem to phase Fangs. "Look just help the girl out. She asked nicely."

Sweet Pea stared at the Cooper girl, he groaned not really wanting to. But he decided that he would.

"Fine" Sweet Pea grabbed his keys to his mother's car.

"You can just tell me--"

"If I send you alone anything could happen to you, Cheerleader" Sweet Pea said honestly. "I like your face the way it is so come on."

Polly looked back at Fangs, worried. He nodded his head as if he was saying it would be okay. So Polly did the only thing she could do and she followed him out to the beaten down clunker of a car.

Polly buckled her seatbelt as soon as she had gotten into the car. Sweet Pea stared at her, humored by the fact she had done so.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Cheerleader" Sweet Pea said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. He could tell she was considering telling him to buckle up, but for some reason she didn't say it aloud.

"Why won't you say it?"

"What?"

"I know your annoyed by the fact I didn't buckle in" Sweet Pea noted. "So why aren't you voicing your annoying opinions, Cheerleader?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Polly asked curiously.

"What? Cheerleader?" He asked. "Well you are one aren't you?"

Polly didn't respond.

"Why didn't you ask your perfect Jock boyfriend to come with you to the Southside?" Sweet Pea asked. "I mean Mr. Perfect could have helped, right?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Polly asked. "He's a really good guy."

"A really good guy that let you come here alone" Sweet Pea reminded the blond beauty. "Jason Blossom doesn't give a shit about anybody not even you. I mean if he actually loved you he'd be here."

"He didn't want to come that's all" Polly said trying to convince herself that Jason Blossom did love her, but seemingly failing.

Polly expected a sarcastic comment from Sweet Pea but for some reason he fell silent. The silence caused Polly to stare out the window, thinking.

Somehow, Polly had fallen asleep during the drive. When she opened her eyes she seen that they were pulling into the Blossom residence for some reason.

"What're we doing here?" Polly asked confused. "I thought you were taking me to Betty..."

"I am but thought we could make a pit stop here first" Sweet Pea shrugged.

"I want to find my sister--"

"You know what kind of person he is don't you?" Sweet Pea asked realizing that Polly actually wasn't as foolish as he pegged her to be. "You know he's in there banging another another girl or two, don't you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Polly asked feeling slightly hurt. "Do you get off on people's pain? Is that why you brought me here, Sweet Pea?"

"No" Sweet Pea said his voice sounding more calm than ever.

"Then why?"

"Because you need to see what he's doing to you" Sweet Pea admitted. "You don't need to be putting up with this shit."

Polly looked down at her lap, thinking. "It doesn't even matter."

"Why are you even with the jerk?"

"Because it's not like I can get any better" Polly admitted. She never believed she would say the words Jason said to her out loud. "I mean he's right."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sweet Pea couldn't understand how Polly could be so insecure when she was one of the most popular girls in all of Riverdale. "Polly, look at you. Your beautiful and so fucking sexy... You could have any guy you wanted..."

"You're just saying that---"

"I mean it" Sweet Pea said grabbing her hand causing her to look up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why do you think I hate the fucker so fucking much?"

"Are you saying--"

"I want you for myself" he admitted. He had never wanted to put himself out there like that. He never planned on it, but he also never planned on being trapped in his mother's car with Polly Cooper on a Friday night. "I've always wanted you, Cooper. I've been dreaming about you since the seventh grade."

Polly couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years did she think Sweet Pea would like her. She knew being a Northside Girl she should be looking away or be disgusted just like her Mother had always told her to be.

But Polly wasn't.

For some reason she found herself staring at Sweet Pea truly for the first time. It was as if she was seeing him as a possibility, that she had never even considered before. She knew she had thought about it once or twice, but her Mother would freak out. She was already losing her mind over Betty and Jughead.

"Don't worry about what anybody thinks outside of this car" Sweet Pea said and Polly stared, confused about her feelings. "Just think about how you feel and what you want..."

_Silence._

"Polly, what do you want..."

Polly didn't look at Sweet Pea. "....to find my sister."

Sweet Pea went to start the car until he heard Polly's cell buzz. She picked it up and opened the message, Sweet Pea could hear moaning clearly realizing it was a video.

Polly stared at the video clearly getting upset by what she was seeing. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sweet Pea was a little caught off guard by Polly cussing. Earlier she had refused to do it, that's what all good girls were expected to do. Be good and do good, but whatever the video was got to Polly that much.

"What is it?"

Polly handed him the phone and the video showed Jason fucking Veronica Lodge, who was supposed to be one of Polly's best friends. "What the fuck?"

_"Oh my god" Veronica moaned. "That's my fucking spot, Jason."_

_"Yeah take that cock in your ass bitch" Jason laughed._

_"Jason!"_

_"Oh yeah fucking whore" Jason said pulling her hair. "I bet Polly's gonna love our little home movie--"_

Sweet Pea turned it off and put the phone down looking over at Polly. For the first time ever Polly had the most unreadable expression on her face. Sweet Pea tried to figure her out but for once he couldn't tell if she was angry or just plain sad. Polly wasn't the kind of girl that was hard to read but for the first time she was.

Suddenly, the car door was opened and shut within seconds. It took Sweet Pea a moment to realize what was happening. He jumped out of the car leaving his door open as he chased after Polly.

"Cheerleader, what are you doing?" Sweet Pea asked catching up to her. "I thought you wanted to go after your sister?"

"After I stand up to this spinless piece of shit" Polly said angrily. "I have given him every part of me and he thinks he can just go around fucking my friends? Fuck that."

Polly pounded on the door but there was no answer. And she started kicking the door and ended up hurting her foot, she cried out.

Sweet Pea felt worried about the foot but he gently pushed her back and he kicked the door open. He didn't know why but he picked Polly up carrying her inside, needing to make sure that her foot was okay.

"My foot is okay, Sweet Pea put me down" Polly exclaimed and he did what she told him to. Polly couldn't help the redness that overtook her cheeks so she looked away from him for a few more seconds.

"I don't think he's here" Sweet Pea replied. "I didn't see his car outside."

"He's probably at Veronica's then" Polly said staring up the stairs. She went to climb them and she turned to Sweet Pea. "Are you coming?"

"He's not here--"

"I know" Polly said. "Even more reason to give you a grand tour, right?"

For some reason Sweet Pea didn't waste any time following Polly up the stairs. He knew it meant nothing but he was seeing a side to Polly Cooper he had never seen before. A side that spoke to him, he had never seen her so in control of a situation before and he found it to be a turn on.

"This is his room" Polly said leading Sweet Pea inside. Polly noticed Jason's Jersey laying on his bed and she rolled her eyes. "And that's his jersey." Polly picked it up examining it for the first time in her own hands, he never let her before. "You know he never let me wear it. Most boyfriends let their girlfriends but he didn't."

Sweet Pea can't help but say: "I would have let you..."

Polly turned to him staring up at him. "You would have?"

"Yeah" Sweet Pea nodded. "You deserve that. A guy that actually gives a shit and treats you like a Princess."

"Did you mean it?" Polly questioned and he looked confused. "In the car when you said you've wanted me for a long time... Did you mean it or was that just bullshit?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask" Sweet Pea chuckled. "I stare at you every time I get a chance, I hate the dick your with and it hurts when I know how you view Southsiders..."

"I don't hate you" Polly said a little too quickly but Sweet Pea knew she meant it. "My Mom expects me to. She and my Dad expect certain things of me... To hate the serpents... To marry a Blossom..." Polly was starting to realize all the stuff she had was because of her parents and not because of her.

"You can't let other people decide your life, Cheerleader" Sweet Pea smiled touching Polly's face gently, Polly closed her eyes taking in the moment briefly.

Polly opened her eyes gently pushing away from him. Sweet Pea thought the moment was over until Polly did the unthinkable.

Sweet Pea stood there mouth open as Polly unzipped her flowery dress and dropped it to the floor. He watched as she pulled the Jersey over herself, once the Jersey was on she unhooked the bra and let it fall. She chuckled once she saw that Sweet Pea was still in shock.

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling on his belt. He nodded, chuckling himself.

"I'm just---"

"I want to get back at him" Polly said unhooking said belt. "Right here on his bed wearing his favorite Jersey."

Sweet Pea nodded. Usually he wouldn't be so struck like this. He had fucked plenty of girls like it was nothing. He was use to meaningless sex, but this was Polly Cooper. She's been the girl of his dreams since he could remember. He didn't want it to be just a one time thing, he wanted it to be a lasting thing. Forever.

"Do you not want to do this?" Polly asked retracting her hand. "It's alright."

"No baby I want to do it so bad" Sweet Pea said putting his hands on her sides and pulling her closer staring down into her eyes. "I just want you to be sure about this. If you have sex with me you won't be able to be with Mr. Perfect..."

"I don't give a shit about him anymore" Polly said. "But I still want to get even...." Polly blushed as she said the next part: "I also want to know how you feel inside me..."

That's all it took and Sweet Pea was attacking her lips with his own. He allowed her to finish unbuckling his jeans, he laughed at how eager she seemed to be. But there was no disputing that he was just as eager, too. As he kicked his boots off she started to suck on his neck and be smiled thinking about all the times he masturbated to her and hoping she'd do this stuff like this.

He lowered two of his fingers inside her panties and slowly inserted them. He grew even harder when he felt just how wet it was down there.

"Wetter than a fucking swimming pool" He moaned moving his fingers in and out repeatedly. "Knowing I'm the reason it's so wet makes this even better baby girl."

As he pumped his fingers in and out in a perfect motion, she squeezed on his biceps taking in just how perfect his muscles were. His fingers felt so rough as if he could break her with the snap of a finger, but the roughness just made her feel even wetter. There was something about him that just made Polly feel safe in that moment. Even though he was a rough around the edges type of person, there was still this tenderness about him.

"Polly?"

Polly hummed still feeling his fingers. "What is it?"

"I want your mouth on my cock" Sweet Pea said fingering her once more. "I want you to show me just how beautiful you are on my cock, okay?"

Polly felt a little nervous, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she didn't want Sweet Pea to think she was awful at it.

"Don't worry, Cheerleader" Sweet Pea whispered seductively. "I know you'll make me feel good."

Polly dropped to her knees as Sweet Pea pushed down his boxers for her. She stared at it and licked her lips at the _length_. Jason was nowhere near this size and she stared up at Sweet Pea as she started stroking it.

"So beautiful" he said touching her chin. "So fucking sexy."

It encouraged her to put her mouth on the tip, he moaned so she took a little bit more. But she knew there was no way she could fit the entire thing in her mouth. He touched the top of her head trying to push a little more in, she gagged and he smiled loving the fact that she was gagging because of him.

"Baby girl you look so perfect at the end of my dick" Sweet Pea promised. "So fucking flawless. You're all mine now aren't you?" Polly nodded with it still in her mouth and sweet pea moaned at the site of her. "Fucking shit is so good."

Sweet Pea closed his eyes as if he was trying to save this moment for later. It was as if he was terrified that this wouldn't happen again. The thought of having Polly not want this again scared him, because he wanted her all to himself.

Polly stood to her feet and pushed her panties to the floor. Sweet Pea stood there for a moment as they explored each other's body some more. Sweet Pea knew he could explore it all day, but he could tell that Polly wanted more. He lifted her from the ground, he gently laid her onto the bed, leaning on top of her he smiled down at her.

Kissing her felt like his life had just begun. It was this feeling he had never felt before. All those other girls just couldn't compare to what he felt for Polly Cooper. And being this close to her and this intimate just made his feelings even deeper.

"What do you want me to do?" Sweet Pea asked kissing her neck roughly knowing he most likely would leave a hickey.

Polly groaned. "You know what I want, Sweet. Just do it."

"I don't know" Sweet Pea chuckled. "I think you might have to tell me, Cheerleader."

Polly blushed and Sweet Pea started rubbing her clit, causing Polly to moan. "Sweet--"

"Come on baby use your words" Sweet Pea smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss it down there" Polly moaned. "I want your mouth to explore my--"

"Your wet pussy?" Sweet Pea smiled.

Polly nodded unable to think of what else to say in the moment. Sweet pea rips the Jersey and Polly doesn't seem to thrilled.

"Don't worry baby" Sweet Pea replied. "When I take you home I'll let you wear my Serpent Jacket." Sweet Pea smiled when he saw that his offer seemed to please the blond beauty.

He sucked and squeezed on her breasts. He couldn't believe just how perfect they were. He kissed down to her stomach and he felt his stomach flutter as he got closer to her clit. It was the spot he was most nervous about, usually he wouldn't be but again this was Polly Cooper. The girl of his dreams.

He softly kissed her pussy, tasting just how good it tasted. He looked up at her as he did so. He loved staring up as he kissed and sucked on her, she was tight. He couldn't believe just how tight she felt. He figured that Jason had to be bad if she was still this tight. He wanted to make sure she felt like the most important girl in the entire world. He wanted her to love it.

"Are you ready for it?" Sweet Pea asked fingering her.

Polly moaned in response. "Please."

Sweet Pea crawled up to her so that he was hovering over her with a smile. He placed himself at her entrance, he stared down at her to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. Once she nodded he pushed inside her as gently as be could. It felt tighter than he thought it did.

"Fuck" Sweet Pea moaned. "Baby girl your so fucking tight. Have you never been fucked?"

"Jason and I have--"

"He hasn't done you right then" Sweet Pea replied. "Do you want me to move?"

Polly nodded so Sweet Pea pulled out and then slammed right back inside her causing Polly to moan louder than before. As the pacing sped up Polly wrapped her legs around his waist clawing down his back, she could feel the muscles in his back as he gave her what she wanted.

"You are so fucking wet for me, Cheerleader" Sweet Pea moaned. "I've wanted this for so fucking long."

Polly bit her lip refusing to let another moan escape. "Yeah?"

"Yeah every fucking girl I fucked" Sweet Pea said his hips jerked as he moved even faster. "I always pretended it was you. Fuck I wanted you so fucking bad baby."

Sweet Pea leaned his forehead against hers as he pounded into her, getting deeper and deeper with each one of his thrusts. He wanted to be what opened her up, he was relieved Jason hadn't been able to because he wanted all of her for himself.

He sunk lower pressing his lips to her neck, kissing roughly to make sure he left a Hickey. He was doing it as a way to claim her, he knew it was silly but apart of him wanted to do it so others knew that she was his and his only. He didn't want Jason or anybody else ever touching her again. He didn't want anyone touching her the way she was letting him touch her.

"Sweet Pea" Polly moaning his name just turned him on even more, he sped up yet again hoping to make her scream his name. It seemed to work as her chants of his name increased in volume.

The bed was shaking and he just couldn't get enough of her wet cunt. Her clawing down his back seemed to just make her grow even wetter, he knew she loved feeling the muscles in his body.

He leaned down and left another mark hoping it would turn out darker than the last he attempted to leave.

"Oh my god baby" Polly moaned out feeling as if she was about to lose herself. "I'm close."

"Oh yeah?" Sweet Pea asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Polly said staring up at him.

"I'm about to go too" Sweet Pea nodded not even slowing down for a second. "Come on back I want to do it together."

Polly gasped. "What about pulling out?"

"Baby I fucking can't" Sweet Pea said through his moan. "It's too fucking good. Pussy is so fucking hot and wet."

The bed started hitting the wall harder and Polly couldn't stop it, she came all over his cock. It only made Sweet Pea fuck her even harder as he felt his coming on and he came deep inside his favorite cheerleader.


	3. Experiment

Cheryl Blossom wasn't exactly sure why she had invited any of them over for a slumber party.

As much as she respected Veronica, Betty and josie being on her Vixens, that didn't mean she wanted to spend every waking minute with them.

And the worst part of it was the fact Betty brought Kevin along. It kind of felt like it ruined the entire point of a slumber party.

"Okay so let's talk about our first times" Veronica grinned causing Cheryl to roll her eyes, annoyed by the game already. "Okay so my first time was back in New York---"

"Let me guess" Cheryl said. "It was Nick."

"No" Veronica replied. "He thinks he was my first but actually I kind of slelt with his best friend."

"What?" Betty asked, smirking. "You slept with Nick's best friend when you were together?"

"Let's all remember that Nick is a massive dick" Veronica said feeling attacked, chuckling. "And no shaming me for deciding to get a little revenge."

Cheryl looked at Kevin who was staring up at the ceiling, bored.

"This is lame" Cheryl said turning her attention back to the girls. "I have a little game for us to play."

They watched as Cheryl grabbed the bottle, and Veronica shook her head. "Cheryl---"

"What?" Cheryl asked. "We're all friends here. It's not like I would want to brag about making out with any of you."

"I'm in" Josie smiled. "I want to experiment a little since I'm not going to go to college."

"Kevin, get over here" Cheryl told the boy who looked confused. "You have to play just like the rest of us."

"Cheryl" Betty said quietly. "I don't think he's going to want to kiss a girl---"

"It's just a game" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "If I have to kiss one of you then he does, too."

"I mean it's only fair" Josie said as Kevin took the spot between Betty and Veronica. Josie looked over at Cheryl, "may I go first, Cheryl?"

Cheryl nodded. "Yeah. That's fine."

Josie felt nervous as she spun the bottle, it landed on Veronica. Cheryl watched as they shared an awkward kiss. It was clear josie was more into it than Veronica was.

When it was Kevin's turn to spin it landed on Cheryl and he swallowed, hard. He had hoped it at least would land on Betty or Veronica. That's why he had spun it so hard in the hopes that it would.

Cheryl leaned closer to Kevin, gripping his neck and crashing their lips together. Cheryl couldn't believe how sweet his lips tasted. A part of her didn't want the kiss to stop, but she could feel Kevin pulling away from her, and the sweetness of his lips was gone.

Cheryl couldn't seem to remove her eyes from him as the game raged on. She found herself looking Kevin over. Admitting his perfect jawline, which Cheryl reminded herself it could probably cut glass because it was that perfect.

She also noticed how perfectly toned Kevin Keller was. She bit her lip thinking of the possibility of his toned body against her breasts, pulling her hair. Cheryl knew Kevin could see her staring, he looked a little weirded out for the most part.

When the game was over Kevin excused himself to go get a glass of water. Cheryl knew the last thing she should do is follow him, it was a terrible idea that could get her burned.

But Cheryl always loved to play with fire so she stood to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"What about the movie?" Betty asked of the movie she was setting up. 

"You can start it without me" Cheryl shrugged. "I just need to find myself something to eat."

Cheryl walked out of her bedroom unable to hear what else the girls were saying. She swore she heard Josie suggest bring chips back so she knew it was probably a list of stuff they wanted Cheryl to bring back.

Cheryl found Kevin gulping down a beer from the fridge. The sight of Kevin doing that seemed to do something to her.

"Cheryl" Kevin said nearly choking on the last drop, but swalling it hard. "What are you doing down here?"

"It is my house after all, Kevin" Cheryl reminded as she walked to him, strutting as she did so. "But what are you doing down here by your lonesome?"

"I just needed a drink" Kevin replied. Cheryl placed her hand on his bicep and stared down at her. "...Cheryl, what are you doing?"

"I want something" Cheryl admitted. "I want to be selfish and take you."

"Cheryl, I'm---" Kevin stuttered confused by what Cheryl was trying to say. "You know I don't like girls."

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" Cheryl questioned, her hand still squeezing on his bicep afraid to let go. "Or was our kiss the first experience with one?"

"Cheryl---"

"I know you liked it, Kevin" Cheryl said thinking back to the kiss. Kevin put a lot of passion into it for it being just a game, the way he kissed her was driving her crazy and she was aching to have more of him. "So why stop there?"

Kevin gulped as Cheryl moved her hands to his pants, unhooking his belt. "Think of this as a experiment."

"I don't think I can do this, Cheryl---"

"Just try it" Cheryl said, pulling her shirt off and tossing it in the floor. "Yeah you like guys, but that doesn't mean you can't like girls too."

"You can't tell people about this" Kevin whispered. "If we do this, it has to stay between us. Okay?"

Cheryl nodded. "I swear."

Kevin leaned closer kissing her lips. At first it was awkward but after Kevin got more comfortable the kissing felt perfect. She could feel Kevin's hands on her back, unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the kitchen floor.

Cheryl dropped to her knees pulling Kevin's pants and boxers down to his ankles. She stared at his length stroking it. She stared up at him as he closed his eyes. She chuckled to herself, knowing he liked how her hands felt on his cock but he was too selfish to admit it aloud.

Kevin gasped as he felt his dick becoming wet from Cheryl's mouth. He was shocked that she was actually taking it inside her mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down to see because he just had to be sure she was really on his cock, sure enough there was the red haired beauty taking him into her mouth wildly.

"Cheryl" Kevin moaned through gritted teeth. "I can't believe---" he couldn't form words as he felt Cheryl take the whole thing. He couldn't believe she was taking it all, she was trying to impress him and Kevin had to admit it was fucking working.

Kevin laid his hands in her hair, softly playing with it. He felt like he could lost it right there but he held it. He wasn't quite sure why he had held it, he could have came into her mouth and been done with whatever it was Cheryl was doing.

But Kevin couldn't help but love her mouth on his cock, taking every inch of him. Kevin didn't want to admit just how perfect she looked at that second.

Cheryl pulled her mouth off, stroking his cock. She looked up at him grinning. "Do you like if?"

"It's okay" Kevin said acting as if it was nothing. But deep down he wanted to yell about how good her mouth felt on him, he had never had a more perfect mouth on his cock before.

"It's so fucking big" Cheryl said, moaning. "And so fucking thick. It can barely even fit into my hands."

Kevin leaned his head back as he felt Cheryl's mouth take it back into her mouth, slowly easing all of it back inside. He had never had anyone who would even attempt to take all of it, the fact that Cheryl was doing what his ex-boyfriend would never even do for him, seemed to turn Kevin on even more.

"Perfect little mouth" Kevin said regretting letting it slip out. But he can't help it, he forcefully grabbed her redhead thrusting himself into her mouth harder and faster. A smile overtook his face as he was getting enjoyment out of seeing Cheryl suffer and gag on his cock.

"You fucking wanted it didn't you?" Kevin questioned still fucking her mouth. "You wanted my cock in your mouth didn't you?"

Cheryl gets free searching for air, she eyes Kevin and she can't help but admire how much more he's relaxed now that he's taken a little bit of control.

"I want it in my pussy, too" Cheryl said once she can talk. "I want you to fuck me."

"Here?" Kevin asked. "What if---"

"Come on" Cheryl said grabbing his hand. "My parents bed is perfect. I hate them and I want you to break it."

As Cheryl lead Kevin into the bedroom he looked around. But his focus shifted back to Cheryl when she reached her hands up his shirt feeling on his muscles. Kevin, smiling by the interactions, pulls his shirt all the way off as she admires it. She leaves little kisses on his chest, hoping they'll leave little marks there.

Cheryl reached over into her father's drawer grabbing a condom. She couldn't help but stare as Kevin slid it on to his cock without a problem. She roughly pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He pulled himself up, gently kissing her neck.

She pushed on his chest, pushing him flat onto the bed. Smiling down at him, she pushed a piece of her panties to the side. Kevin gasped as he saw her vagina, it wasn't even a second later that he felt her lower herself onto it.

"Oh my god, Kevin" Cheryl moaned, squeezing on his right bicep. "Oh my god, it feels so good."

Cheryl felt Kevin's hands at her side, moving her causing the red haired beauty to let out several moans as she felt Kevin's cock giving her what she had been begging for.

"It's---"

Cheryl stared down, confused. "It's what?"

"it's wet" Kevin said not use to that kind of sensation against his cock. "Is something wrong? I have to use---"

"No, Kevin nothing is wrong" Cheryl giggled softly. "With girls we get wet when we like something.... So the fact that I'm so wet just means your doing it right--"

This seems to turn Kevin on as he thrusts up inside her, moving his hips wanting to make her lose all control.

"Fuck" Cheryl said her breasts bouncing as Kevin repeated his thrusting as if he just couldn't stop. It caused Cheryl to come all over his cock the first time, Kevin grins up at her calming down his thrusts. 

"I could fuck this pussy every fucking day if I wanted couldn't I?" Kevin asked, smirking knowing there was no way Cheryl would want to say no. 

"Oh my---fuck yes, Keller" She said, Kevin grabbed her breasts squeezing causing Cheryl to flip her hair. "I want you to fuck me all the time baby."

Kevin seemed to be getting deeper as he caused Cheryl to scream. "Is that your G-spot, baby?"

"Yeah" Cheryl said, hands on his muscular chest. She felt like she was close a second time, but she refused to come until he did.

Kevin grabbed her hips, moving at a quickened pace searching for that spot again. The spot that was going to make her come with him, the spot he wanted to find desperately. As she squeezed on his bicep and chest harder than before he knew that he had indeed found it again.

He pounded into it causing Cheryl to clench around him, he nodded letting her know he couldn't hold it anymore. He came inside the condom and she lost herself too. She knew her hair was a mess from all of that as she collapsed on his chest.

She laid on top of his chest expecting him to throw her off at any second, but he didn't. Cheryl was glad because she felt perfectly fine in the position she was in laying on his sweaty chest, feeling the feel of his muscles.

He softly kissed her forehead. "Maybe I can like both after all."

"Yeah" Cheryl said closing her eyes. "Maybe you can..."


	4. Girlfriend's Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got. Thanks for suggesting it! If y'all have anymore leave them in the comments, I love getting them :)

Jughead parked his bike, kicking the stand down. He pulled the key Betty had given him from his pocket.

He was supposed to be meeting with his girlfriend to study. But he wanted to do a little more than that, it had been weeks since she had even put out and it was driving Jughead crazy.

As he walked inside he that it was empty. He walked up the steps thinking that Betty was probably in the shower but both the bathroom and her bedroom were empty. He sent her a quick text but he didn't get anything in return.

As Jughead was heading down the steps he heard whimpering. He froze confused and walked back up the stairs. He checked the bedroom again and seen there was still nobody there.

Jughead heard the whimpers continue and he followed them to Polly's door. Said door was cracked a little so he peeked his head inside. What he saw made his cock twitch in his jeans, excited by what he was seeing.  
Polly laid in her bed with only a pair of white socks on, fingers inside her own pussy trying to pleasure herself. Jughead licked his lips at the sight, he reached down into his pants, biting his lip.

He rubs himself listening to Polly’s intoxicating moans. Jughead realizes that he could get caught standing there masturbating to her perfect sounds but Jughead just can’t help himself.

He watched as Polly added two more fingers inside her pussy, whimpering. The whole thing caused Jughead to grow even harder as he stroked his hand up and down his shaft, he couldn’t help but notice that she shaved down there. Licking his lips he found himself wanting to walk inside the room to just bend her over and fuck her. But he couldn’t let himself do that so he stayed there wishing his hand was her mouth instead.

Jughead closed his eyes briefly picturing himself inside Polly and a smile came to his face. He didn’t know why the idea of fucking his girlfriend’s sister turned him on so bad but it did.

Jughead shook his head unable to believe just how perfect Polly’s body looked. As he leaned a little too close the door he fell inside, Polly quickly covered up. Her cheeks turning red noticing that Jughead had his cock hanging out of his pants.

“Jughead” Polly said cheeks still red. She couldn’t believe that Jughead had caught her doing that, she couldn’t believe that he would be jerking off to her pleasuring herself. “What are you doing here?"

“I—” Jughead buttoned his pants back up, embarrassed. “I came to see Betty, where is she?”

“She had last minute cheerleading practice “ Polly replied. “So she’s not going to be here for a while.”

Jughead nodded. “I guess I’ll wait downstairs---”

“I mean you can wait up here “ Polly said, pulling herself from her bed exposing her body to Jughead. But this time it was different, she was happily showing him her body. “I don’t mind but do you think Betty would?”

“We don’t have to tell her” Jughead said closing the distance between them, sticking his finger inside her pussy. “This can just be our little secret. Can’t it?”

Polly nodded. “I’m really good at keeping those.”

“Are you?” Jughead smirked adding a second finger to her tight pussy. “I bet your good at a lot of things.”

Jughead grabbed her by the thighs lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she hungrily attacked his lips. He gently laid her down on the bed kissing her lips never disconnecting until he started to tear his own clothes off. He threw his shirt to the floor and allowed his pants to stay at his ankles not really minding the feeling.

“I want to eat you out” Jughead bit his lip as he rubbed her clit causing a few moans to escape Polly’s lips. “By the sound of it you want me to do it, too.” Jughead dipped his fingers into her cunt deeper. “Come on baby. Use your words and tell me what you want me to do.”

“I don’t know if we should be doing this” Polly admitted. “What if Betty finds out?”

“She’s not going to find out” Jughead promised, digging his finger even farther in causing Polly to whimper. “I promise what we do today is just between us.”

Polly nodded. She knew she should be pushing him away but there was just something about Jughead Jones. He wasn’t the kind of guy she could say no to, there was something about him that just made her want to play against the rules.

“Tell me what you want me to do” Jughead whispered against her neck. “What would you like me to do?”

“Eat me out” Polly said nervously. She knew it was silly to be this nervous but she couldn’t help herself. She felt so awkward whenever Jughead was around her, even before today she had.

Jughead kissed her lips moving down to her neck, as he made it to her breasts he sucked hard on them. Licking all over them he wanted to come all over them but he knew he was far from done. They hadn’t even started yet but he knew that’s how he wanted to end it, with his release on Polly’s chest. He gave them one final squeeze and lick before kissing down her belly, leaving marks.

As he made it down to her pussy he rubbed it admiring how shaved she was. He grinned looking up at her. He stuck his finger inside her feeling just how wet he was making her become. He stroked his cock with his other hand just in awe of her pretty pussy and how wet it was.

He leaned his mouth closer to it dropping his hands on the bed next to her. He touched her pussy with his tongue, licking the outer folds of it. He could tell that it was already starting to drive her crazy as he rammed his tongue inside her, licking deeper.

Polly closed her eyes taking it all in. The way his tongue collides with her folds is a brand new sensation she had been aching for. The way his tongue feels against her sensitive parts is what is causing her whimpers to increase begging for more.

“jughead” She said placing her hands in his dark coal like hair, tugging. “Your making me so wet.”

Jughead roughly kisses her folds his finger still deep inside her. He licks up inside her cunt causing her to roll her eyes in the back of her head for a moment.

Polly allows herself to get lost as Jughead’s tongue works her cunt perfectly. She can’t help it but she comes, Jughead laughs licking harder trying to get her to come a second time. Polly felt it coming on again but she tried to keep herself in control. But she was finding it a little hard with how wet he was making her.

As she came a second time Jughead crawled back up to her so that they were face to face. He leaned over her grinning. The fact that he had already made her come twice seemed to turn him on greatly.

“Jughead” Polly said placing her hands on the back of his neck, she was ready for him to be inside of her body already. “Will you fuck me already?”

“I think you need to have a little patience first” Jughead said leaving trails of kisses down her chest.

“Jughead, please.”

“I’m not going to fuck you until you suck my cock first” Jughead grinned down at her. “I want that pretty mouth to take all of it.”

Polly was about to argue when Jughead grabbed her sides lifting her as he stood. He held her from her legs and she gasped at how he was holding her.

“Jughead!” Polly gasped. “You could drop me..”

“I won’t” Jughead promised. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he had a grin on his face just by the way his voice had sounded.

“Jughead---”

“Come on suck it” Jughead chuckled. “Or you won’t be able to take it in your pretty little cunt.”

Polly gulped. “Just put me down first—"

“Oh I can’t do that” Jughead teased. “You have to suck my dick in this position baby. The quicker it’s in your mouth then the quicker you get to feel it in your pussy.”

Polly reached out stroking his cock the best way she could as being upside down wasn’t the easiest way to do such a thing. She wanted to look up at him and give him a death glare for this but she couldn’t even look up at him that well.

“The cock is waiting” Jughead laughed.

“Fuck you.”

Polly put her mouth on it and Jughead thrusted his hips causing his cock to hit deeper into her mouth causing Polly to gag. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

Polly felt dizzy but kept her mouth on his cock trying to take as much as she possibly could. Once Jughead could tell she was getting a little too dizzy he gently laid her in the floor, Polly stroked his cock returning it inside her mouth.

Jughead placed his hand at the back of her head. He never thought that he could be doing any of this with his girlfriend’s sister. He knew it was wrong but he didn’t really care, he didn’t give a shit as long as her mouth was on his cock.

“Yeah take that cock” Jughead said shoving his member into Polly’s mouth deeper than before. "You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

His thrusting into her mouth was causing her to gag on the entire thing. Jughead knew he had to calm down before he caused her to choke on it. He pulled his cock out of her mouth trying to catch his breath. He touched under her chin forcing her to stare up at him, he had a dark look in his eyes that just seemed to arouse Polly even more.

“I bet I suck it better than my sister does” Polly said rubbing up and down his shaft. Jughead smiled not denying the fact that she was right.

“So much fucking better” Jughead moaned. “You have a pretty little mouth. She never wants to suck me because she’s scared she'll get choked.. “

Polly stood to her feet wrapping her arms around Jughead’s neck. “I bet I’m a better fuck, too.”

Jughead picked her up, placing her down on his cock grinning. “I think you’ll have to prove yourself.”

Polly moaned, smiling as she felt him push up inside her. “Fuck.”

Jughead grabbed her sides, standing against the wall as he pushed her up and down his cock. He could hear how wet her pussy was every time he slammed back up into her cunt.

“I can’t believe it feels this good” Polly said whining at the contact. It was a perfect rhythm, she didn’t even mind at how fast he was going. It causes her to come on his cock, this was the third time he had made her come. But it wasn’t like she was complaining about it, she loved how big he felt inside her.

“I should have fucked you forever ago” Jughead admitted. “If I knew you could get this wet I would have done it a long time ago.”

Polly’s breasts pressed against Jughead’s chest. Jughead wasn’t massively ripped like most guys in Riverdale but Polly actually liked that. She loved how natural his body felt against her own.

“Jughead, do you like my pussy?”

“Baby no I fucking love it” Jughead said moaning causing Polly to whimper and her tits to bounce as he pounded into her harder. “I love how wet you get for me. All I want is to make it mine.”

“Yeah?” Polly groaned taking all of it. Jughead simply nodded and Polly rubbed down his chest, gently. “I want you to make it yours too. I want you to do it right, do you think you can do that?”

Jughead didn’t reply in words. Instead his response was laying onto the bed with himself on top, without pulling out he pounded into her gaining moans from the beautiful blond under him. He leaned down capturing her lips with his own as he thrusted deep inside her, feeling the wetness of her pussy caused him to almost lose self control but he shook his head relaxing a bit before he started moving again.

He used his hands to press her legs super far apart, grinning as he moved. “Baby your so fucking flexible.” Slamming into her over and over he couldn’t get over how flexible he could make her be.

“Holy shit” Polly couldn’t help it but she came again. Jughead’s entire face broke out into a grin, loving the fact that he could hit a specific spot and she could just lose all self control without even meaning too. It caused him to grab the headboard of her bed and slam into her even harder than before. His speed seemed to increase and Polly wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him all in.  
“Goddamn it” Jughead groaned pounding that specific spot yet again knowing he could easily make her come. “How is it that your pussy can get so wet?”

“It’s because it’s what you do to me” She spit out as she tried to stay composed this time. “Nobody else could do this to me.”

“Whenever I start staying over again” Jughead moaned pumping into her wet cunt, faster. “When Betty falls asleep I’m going to sneak into your room and fuck the shit out of you. I’m going to make you come over and over just like I have today.”

Polly bit her lip. “We’ll have to be quiet so she doesn’t hear us.”

Jughead nodded. “That’s true. But luckily she isn’t here right now so I can make you fucking scream at the top of your lungs all I want.” And with that he picked up the pace once again going at a speed he didn’t think was possible as his hips adjusted. “I’m going to make you keep coming on my dick.”

“So am I better than my sister?”

“Fuck yeah “ Jughead said snapping his hips pounding that spot that was causing her to scream and lose herself. The spot he absolutely loved to hit, the spot that was driving him fucking crazy.

He was going so fast that the bed was starting to pound against the wall. He knew if he didn’t calm down he was going to be the cause of the wall getting a hole in it. But he still couldn’t get himself to slow down, squeezing tight on her hips slamming his cock deep inside he moaned gripping tighter. Polly screamed unable to control herself anymore and she had came on his cock another time. But still Jughead didn’t slow down, the bed still pounded against the wall.  
He knew he didn’t have much longer until he reached his release. But he had to make it last as long as he could so he slowed down his movements. He leaned down softly kissing Polly’s lips, he moved to her neck sucking along it as he moved around inside Polly taking notice that Polly’s moans had softened as well. As he stared down into her eyes he couldn’t help but feel like he never wanted this to end.

“So fucking perfect” Jughead smiled. “Every fucking inch of you is so fucking perfect, Polly.”

Jughead grabbed her waist rolling them leaving himself to be on the bottom and allowing Polly to now be on top. Polly felt a little impressed that he didn’t even have to pull out to make that happen.

Jughead grabbed her sides, working in a rhythm as Polly starts catching up to this rhythm. She lays her hand on his chest, taking notice of the fact that Jughead is already trying to increase the speed that their moving in again.

“So much better than your sister’s pussy” Jughead said pulling her along his cock, watching as Polly’s tits bounce perfectly.

“Jughead” Polly whimpered as Jughead ran his hand through her blond hair, hitting her spot as she rode perfectly. “I don’t think that I can handle much more.”

“So fucking wet and ready for me” Jughead moaned, slapping her butt leaving red marks all across it. “I could just come inside you, it’s what you would deserve for being such a naughty girl and fucking your sister’s boyfriend.”

“Jughead, please “ Polly was begging knowing that she was close to her release yet again. But she knew this time she wouldn’t be able to keep going much longer.

Their skin slapped together roughly. Polly was losing control and Jughead wasn’t that far behind. He knew he didn’t have much longer to go until he came, he wanted to pound into her as long as he possibly could.

As he felt her come around him one final time he knew he had to come so he pulled out of her. He laid her down and stroked his cock knowing where he wanted to release at, he held his length above her breasts stroking it as it came through all over her chest.

Jughead fell down laying next to her. He was about to say something when they heard the front door slam. They shared a look as they heard a familiar voice calling for Polly.

Jughead hid under the bed as Polly pulled a night shirt on. She kicked Jughead’s clothes into a corner just in time as Betty pulled her head inside. “Hey I’m sorry to interrupt but did Jughead come by?”

“Yeah” Polly said nodding. “He said something about needing you to meet him at the library.”

“Thanks” Betty said smiling.

Polly felt relieved once Betty was gone and Jughead climbed out putting his hands up her night shirt. “I am not going to the Goddamn library.”

Polly kissed his lips as Jughead picked her up deepening the kiss. At that moment Polly knew things were just going to get even more crazy and complicated.


	5. A Sister's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting a good number of requests. I've written them down and I am going to do them all. This is another request, I'll do another Jason and Cheryl in the future because I'm not sure how I feel about this one. But yeah if you want me to write a request then leave it in the comments I'll add it to the list. :)

Cheryl Blossom was sitting on the couch flipping through channels looking for something to watch. It was summer and she was supposed to be having the time of her life, but it seemed like everybody was a little too busy for her.

She settled on watching something random. As she fell asleep halfway through the movie, she awoke to hear a slam. She saw Jason storming up the stairs towards his room.

"Jason" Cheryl called but her brother didn't answer. She stared at the television screen thinking about following after him. She shut the television off knowing she needed to make sure that her brother was okay.

Cheryl walked up the stairs to his door. She gathered all her will power and knocked on his door, he didn't open.

"Jason, you have to let me in" Cheryl said. "It's the rule. We lock other people out of our lives, but never each other…"

The door still didn't open so Cheryl went to leave but Jason opened the door. Cheryl turned staring at him, he moved to the side allowing Cheryl to step inside. Cheryl rushed into the room quickly as Jason locked the door not wanting to see anybody else.

"JJ, what's the matter?" Cheryl said walking closer to him. He stared down at her sadly and she touched his cheek, he leaned into the touch clearly needing the comfort. 

"Polly broke up with me" Jason admitted. "Everything was perfect, Cher. But she said I wasn't enough for her and that she wanted to be with Reggie Mantle instead."

Cheryl couldn't believe her ears. Her brother was perfect, charming and beyond handsome. He was probably the hottest guy in all of Riverdale. Cheryl couldn't possibly understand how Polly Cooper of all people could say he's not enough for her.

"Jason, she has to be stupid to do that" Cheryl shook her head. 

"I don't know maybe she's right" Jason shrugged. "Maybe I just wasn't enough for her, Cher."

"There are so many girls who would kill to be with you" Cheryl replied, grabbing his hand.  _ Including me.  _ She silently added but she would never dare to say those words aloud.

Jason sat down on his bed staring up at Cheryl. "How am I supposed to make it through dinner tonight with our monster parents, Cheryl?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way I can power through this tonight" Jason said. "Polly always knew how to help me through it."

"And how did she do that?" Cheryl asked trying hard not to roll her eyes at the mention of Polly Cooper. Cheryl didn't understand how Polly could help him when she wasn't even in attendance at said dinners.

Jason didn't really want to admit it out loud to his sister but they had always been close so he didn't think it would matter. "Spread her legs for me."

"You can't handle our parents without her spreading her legs for you?"

"It helps keep my mind on her pussy and not worry about anyone else" Jason shrugged. "It gives me a reason not to care when Dad says I'm a piece of shit…"

Cheryl stared at her brother. "Does it have to be her?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I could do that for you" Cheryl said blushing. "I could put out for you."

"Cheryl, your my sister" Jason shook his head. "It wouldn't be right."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Cheryl asked with a frown on her face.

"Cheryl, your gorgeous" Jason said standing up, walking to his insecure sister. He didn't want her to think she wasn't beautiful, but he wasn't sure about what she was saying.

"Then why don't you want me?" Cheryl asked sadly as Jason's thumb rubbed her bottom lip.

"Cheryl, it's not that I don't want you" Jason admitted. "I've thought about it so many times before… but I'm your brother and it wouldn't be right."

Cheryl stared up at him, wrapping her arms around bis neck. "Why do you care if it's right or wrong? We're all each other has, Jason."

"Cheryl---"

"Polly Cooper will never understand you the way that I do" Cheryl spoke softly. He could tell the worry was there in her tone, the worry that he didn't feel the same way that his sister did.

"I know that, Cheryl" Jason promised. "I know that's why your my favorite person in this world. But if Mom and Dad found out they'd disown us."

"It can be a secret just between us" Cheryl suggested, Jason thought about it clearly not considering that before. "Nobody has to know about it if you don't want them to."

Jason knew he shouldn't even be considering it. After all Cheryl was his sister and he knew it was fucked up in so many ways. But he couldn't lie and say he never thought about it or dreamed about it many times. 

The idea of seeing Cheryl at the end of his cock sent chills throughout his body. He knew doing that would be so compulsive and stupid, but he wasn't thinking with his brain as he leaned down closer to his sister's face.

Jason's lips were on Cheryl's hungrily as if he was starving. Cheryl unbuttoned his shirt revealing his abs, Jason wasn't as gentle with his sister's clothes as she was with his top. Jason ripped the dress right off her, bra quickly followed and he was kissing her breasts that seemed a little too perfect.

Cheryl gasped at the fact that he was kissing her breasts and sticking his finger inside her panties. 

"Jason" Cheryl moaned at the contact. "Oh my god, Jason--"

Jason licked her breasts and Cheryl smiled rubbing through his red hair closing her eyes. It was as if the one dream she had finally was coming true.

"Jason" Cheryl moaned feeling his rough tongue stuffing her breasts inside his mouth, causing a gasp from his sister.

"Your pussy's so wet" Jason said pulling his lips away from her breasts, looking back into her eyes, "How is it your brother is able to make you this wet?"

"Because nobody else is like you JJ" Cheryl blushed. "Nobody else knows me the way you do, it's to be expected that only you know my body this way…"

Jason grinned pushing Cheryl down onto his bed. "How dare you push on your most likely rat invested be---" Jason shut his sister up by kissing her, Cheryl wrapped her legs around his waist as they prolonged the kiss. Lips crashing together and tongues fighting for more.

Cheryl moved her hands down to his jeans searching for the belt buckle and undoing it. As he was sucking on her neck she managed to pull them down his waist and he kicked them off the rest of the way. Cheryl laughed as he did so finding it funny he almost fell off the bed.

"You think that's funny?" He asked leaning back over Cheryl and she nodded slyly. "Oh yeah?" He started tickling her sides and she laughed trying to push him off but he didn't budge, he leaned in kissing her lips once again letting his hand fall to her side.

He moved down to her neck and sucked there but she tried stopping him. "What if you leave a place and they see?"

"I want Polly to see" Jason said touching her neck hoping that a place would form. "I want her to think we've been fucking this whole time, so she'll feel shitty about herself."

"But Mom and Dad---"

"I honestly don't give a fuck about them right know" Jason chuckled. "Maybe I'll fuck you in front of them at dinner."

"No you won't" Cheryl blushed. "I just want you to fuck me now---"

Jason moved down to her panties and licked the fabric of her panties, causing Cheryl to blush even harder. Her pale skin always gave it away which was something Cheryl wasn't really fond of. She didn't like people seeing her blush, only Jason could.

Jason gently lifted his sister's legs and pulled the panties off, he held the panties in his hand sniffing them as one of his fingers from his other hand was fingering inside Cheryl. He held the panties so close to his nose that Cheryl thought she would come on his finger by just watching him do such a thing.

"Jason, please…"

"Please what?" Jason asked rubbing her clit roughly. "Tell your brother what you want him to do."

"I want you inside me so bad, Jason" Cheryl was begging. "I don't want you to wear a condom because I want to feel it."

Jason spits on her folds, rubbing it in. He pulls himself up, eye level with his sister. He places himself at her entrance, not taking his eyes off of her even once.

"Are you sure your ready?" Jason asked needing to know before he lets the hunger for her hot wet pussy take over.

Cheryl nodded. "Yeah."

As Jason slides inside she lets out a scream adjusting to his size. It takes a moment before he can even start to move because she didn't expect him to fill her that much. Once she nods okay, Jason starts moving inside her thrusting his hips.

Her lip quivers slightly as she feels him inside working his way in deeper.

"Your pussy is so wet" Jason said leaning his head against his sister's. "And it's all because of me isn't it?"

"Yeah, Jason" Cheryl rubbed her nails down his back, taking him. "Only you can make me this wet."

"We are so fucked up" Jason said laughing a little by how true the statement was. Jason knew what they were doing was wrong on many levels, but he didn't care. He loved the fact she only was wet for him, the thought of doing this with Cheryl didn't bother him as much as it should.

"So fucked up" Cheryl giggled.

Cheryl touched his face feeling his cock searching for something. She shook her head pushing him over, climbing on top of him. He gave her a mischief grin.

"You are not going to make me come first" Cheryl said. She placed his cock inside her pussy, smiling down at him. "You will be the one com---" Cheryl's sentence is cut short as he thrusts up into her pussy looking for that sensitive spot he knew was going to drive her crazy.

"No" Cheryl said tits bouncing as Jason stared at them watching them repeat the bouncing over and over again. Cheryl placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, riding. It seemed to put her in charge and Jason let her have the control unable to look away from her bouncing breasts.

"I wanted to last longer" Jason told his sister. "But it's too good, I don't think I can hold it much longer."

"Sounds like somebody's giving up" Cheryl teased. "Because he just couldn't find that spot. A loser is a loser, Jason."

"You fucking bitch" Jason grinned pounding up into his sister, Cheryl screamed falling down on his chest. Her breasts pressed up against his muscular one, she was screaming at each thrust he was giving her and it was pumping perfectly.

As he found that spot it encouraged him to speed it up even faster. He knew it wouldn't be long until she came all over him, but he could feel his coming on too. He didn't want to be the first to go, Cheryl pushed herself up knowing that her tits bouncing would do it for him. Jason tried looking away but she touched his neck pulling him stare.

Jason couldn't withhold it anymore and he came inside of his sister, pulling Cheryl's long red hair as hard as be could. Cheryl came a few seconds after with a smile on her face. She fell to his chest, Jason kissed her lips softly.

"I guess you won" Jason said. "I came first."

"Rematch tomorrow?"

"Fuck yeah" Jason grinned. "Forget Polly. I rather be fucking you…"

"Good..." Cheryl said rubbing his chest. "Never underestimate the power of a sister's love."

They shared a kiss before dozing off together with Cheryl still laying on his chest in the most comfortable position ever.


	6. Veronica's Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Request. I am writing down all the ones you guys leave. Thanks for helping and if you have even more suggestions comment them :)

Veronica Lodge kind of had this habit of storming into the locker room to confront her boyfriend. It wasn't like she was trying to be difficult but Archie always seemed to do something to upset her.

Everything had seemed to be okay. But when lunch period came around she found herself sitting alone. Veronica couldn't believe that her boyfriend would rather be writing music than sitting with her.

It was honestly starting to worry Veronica. Her best friend thought Veronica was overreacting about the whole Archie thing. But Veronica didn't care, she couldn't allow Archie to treat her like this.

As the school day was coming to a close she found herself storming into the locker room she saw that it had appeared empty. Archie was already gone and she sent him a text going off for not even waiting to see if she had needed a ride home.

Of course she didn't. She knew that Kevin or Betty would happily give her a lift home, but still Archie Andrews didn't even check in on her and that really got under her skin.

Veronica heard a sound. She tiptoed not wanting to reveal herself as she looked, hiding behind a locker. As her vision got a clearer look she saw Sweet Pea in the shower, Veronica couldn't help but go wide eyed as she saw him rub soap down his cock.

She couldn't help but feel a little wet as she fantasized about his body. But when he saw her looking Veronica did the only thing that she could do and she fled the scene.

He didn't talk to her about it whenever he saw her. Which should have made Veronica feel relieved about the entire thing, but as the weeks raged on she found herself unable to think of anything else.

It seemed that Sweet Pea was the one thing on her mind. She wasn't even interested in having sex with Archie, which was out of the ordinary for her. She knew she couldn't go for a serpent especially Sweet Pea of all people, her father would lose it. 

But still she couldn't stop thinking about the serpent who had completely taken over her mind. Even at night she thought about him as she rubbed her clit, pretending he was shoving his huge cock inside her.

"Oh" She was moaning one night as she was shoving her fingers in her picturing it in her mind. "Fuck me, fuck me, yeah fuck me…" 

She shook her head trying to come to Archie. "Yeah, Archie…" but the images in her mind returned to Sweet Pea and she gasped.

She let out the softest moan knowing she couldn't be too loud or someone would hear her. She pictured that Sweet Pea's rough hands were at her throat making her take it, Veronica shoved another finger in her pussy pretending it was Sweet Pea's thick cock.

"Sweet Pea" She moaned feeling herself close. As she pictured herself squeezing his cock in her head she lost control and came on her fingers catching her breath.

"Veronica?" Veronica heard her mother call. She quickly covered up and laid down acting as if she had just woke up as her mother entered the room. "Sweetie, are you okay? I thought I heard screaming."

"It was just a bad dream" Veronica faked a yawn. "But I'm okay, I have to get back to sleep."

The next week passed and Veronica was still losing her mind over the tall serpent boy that was stuck there.

"So what are you doing after school?" Veronica asked her best friend, fishing for something about Sweet Pea.

"I'm going to Jughead's" Betty replied. "We're not doing _that_. Sweet Pea's going to be there and we don't really get along… I would invite you but your probably busy with Arc--"

"No I'm not" Veronica said a little too eagerly for Betty's comfort. "I just mean I want to spend time with my best friend and her favorite guy."

"You've never wanted to get to know Jughead before" Betty said suspiciously. "Why do you want to give him a chance now?"

"Because it's what a good best friend would do" Veronica smiled. She knew the only reason she wanted to go was to see sweet pea and if Betty knew the truth she would just talk her out of it. So she had to lie to be able to see him.

Veronica found herself pacing Jughead's trailer as she waited for Jughead and Sweet Pea to come. She was starting to bite her nails and even Betty was starting to notice it.

"Veronica, what the hell is wrong with you?" Betty asked. "Why are you acting so---"

That moment is the moment Jughead walked inside the trailer, Sweet Pea followed suit with a whole case of beer. As Sweet Pea went to sit them down, his eyes landed on Veronica thinking about that day in the shower she had saw him. He grinned thinking about it, knowing every time she saw him she was most likely thinking of his cock.

"So what are you ladies up to?" Jughead asked. "Did we miss anything?"

"I don't know" Betty said eyeing her best friend. "Veronica has been acting really weird lately and I don't know why."

"I have not---"

"She's seen my cock" Sweet Pea said not taking his eyes off of Veronica, Betty gasped. "In the showers and she's probably wet just thinking about it." Veronica couldn't believe he was saying it out loud, not that she cared. She had come here to see him and she was hearing the things she wanted to hear.

"Veronica" Betty said grabbing her car keys. "I'll take you to Archie's."

"She doesn't want to go to Archie's, Betty" Sweet Pea said smirking. "She wants me to fuck her first."

"Your disgusting" Betty said glaring at him. "Veronica…"

"Jughead, you better get your girl out of here" Sweet Pea warned. "Or she's going to see something she doesn't want to see."

Jughead dragged a screaming Betty into his bedroom. Veronica walked over to Sweet Pea with a grin on her face.

"So you finally came for what you wanted" Sweet Pea grinned. "I've been waiting patiently for weeks for you to come chasing."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it" Veronica said placing her hand on his soft green shirt that was tight to his chest. "But I've been thinking about you a lot when I'm playing with myself…"

"I've pretended my pillow was your face" Sweet Pea admitted. "Fucked it every night, pictured you there."

Veronica brings his lips down to her own. His hands pull the zipper of the back of her dress down, it falls to the floor leaving the dark haired girl in a black bra and a black thong she wore especially for the occasion hoping Sweet Pea would want her back.

"Damn" Sweet Pea smirked pinching at the thong, he squeezed causing Veronica to yell a little, smiling.

"Veronica, are you okay?" They could hear Betty screaming from the other room. "Jughead, let me out. She's in trouble---"

"Ignore her" Veronica said unbuckling Sweet Pea's belt buckle. "She thinks I should be a good girl like her."

"I like them bad baby" Sweet Pea winked, unhooking her bra. He let the bra drop to the floor before he started massaging her breasts. "Fucking titties are perfect." He pulled off his shirt quickly and dropped it to the floor. He massaged them once more wanting to save a mental image of her breasts for later.

"Are they okay?" Veronica questioned and he looked her in the eyes. "My tits. Are they okay for you?"

"So fucking okay" Sweet Pea said his cock twitching in his jeans. "They are so fucking big too… How can Andrews let you out of his sight when you are this perfect?"

"I guess he's a little too busy for me" Veronica replied.

"He's fucking stupid baby girl" Sweet Pea said touching her face. "I would be fucking you every fucking chance I got."

Veronica got on her knees, pulling Sweet Pea's pants down. She didn't take them off seeing as he didn't want to kick his boots off, so she left them at his ankles.

Veronica stared at his length, spitting on it. She started out by kissing the tip and Sweet Pea moaned not taking his eyes off of what Veronica was doing. He wanted to see her mouth on it, he wanted to see everything. He refused to let the sensation take over and close his eyes.

He had to see her. "Baby put your fucking mouth on it."

"Say please" Veronica teased.

It caused Sweet Pea to stuff his cock in her mouth, Veronica gagged on it. But she sucked on it, taking all of it. Sweet Pea smiled down at the perfect mouth on his cock, he watched her head bob taking all of it.

"Some girls are good at sports" Sweet Pea chuckled. "And some are good at spreading their legs."

Veronica made a sound that was close to a laugh as she was still taking his cock inside her mouth. 

"Archie's a fucking idiot baby" Sweet Pea moaned watching her work her mouth on his cock in the most elegant way he's ever seen. "Your the hottest fucking girl in this town and he's running around singing music instead of fucking you."

Veronica pulls her mouth off his cock needing some air and she can hear his chuckling. She looked up at him, smiling.

"You like that cock?" Sweet Pea asked touching her chin. "You like it in your tiny little mouth don't you?"

Veronica nodded. "I do…"

Sweet Pea smiles, gently hitting her face with his cock. Veronica let out a gasp shocked by what he was doing. He hit her on the forehead with it, which for some reason only caused Veronica to feel even wetter inside her panties.

"I know you like this too" Sweet Pea chuckled. "My cock hitting your face. Like a good little slut, Lodge."

Veronica wasn't offended by the  _ slut  _ because she knew he wasn't saying it to hurt her, he was saying it because he wanted her.

"I want you to spread it all for me" Sweet Pea said stroking his cock for her to watch. It caused Veronica to stick her fingers in her thong, fingering herself. "Has Archie Andrews found your G-Spot yet?"

Veronica shook her head. "He hasn't. But you probably won't be able to find it either…"

This causes Sweet Pea to forcefully pick her up from the floor and lay her down on the couch. She giggled as she felt Sweet Pea tearing her thong off with his teeth, she couldn't help it as her pussy got a bit more wet as his tongue found it's way in her.

"Sweet Pea" Veronica yelled, pulling his hair. "Oh my god…"

Veronica could hear Betty slamming on the back door trying to get her attention. But Veronica ignored her focusing on Sweet Pea's tongue giving her what she needed him to. She closed her eyes wanting to remember this moment as long as she could.

She could never remember Archie ever doing this to her pussy. It was always like he was always in a rush during sex and that he just wanted to get it over with. But feeling Sweet Pea's tongue made her realize she rather be here than with Archie. At least Sweet Pea's tongue and fingers was making her feel alive and taken care of.

Sweet Pea removed his mouth, staring up at her as he stuck three fingers inside her wet pussy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Veronica promised. "It's just Archie never makes me feel as good as you do."

"That's because you've been dating a boy" Sweet Pea smirked. "Instead of being fucked by a real man."

Veronica moaned as he licked her pussy once more, before pulling himself up to her at eye level. He kissed her neck and she giggled loving how soft it felt. It was as if he was trying to take his time with her, as if he didn't want to do it too soon just yet.

"I'm not even going to need anything" Sweet Pea said. "Your pussy's already so wet so I might as well give it to you bare." Veronica was about to protest when she felt his cock pushing it's way inside her pussy, she squeezed one of his biceps taking it.

"Jughead, he's hurting her" He could hear Betty exclaiming from the other room. "You have to get out of my way."

"He's not hurting her" Jughead was heard as Veronica rolled her eyes, annoyed by them both. "He's fucking her. There's a difference, Betty."

Sweet Pea started moving inside of her once he was sure Betty and Jughead had stopped talking. He stared down at Veronica, grinning as he watched her facial expressions change from pain to delight within thirty seconds. He had never had a girl that could handle his cock this well, he knew this couldn't be the only time they did this.

"Oh my god" Veronica groaned as Sweet Pea pounded into her getting deeper with each one of his thrusts. "Sweet Pea, yeah right there."

"I'm going to find that spot baby girl" Sweet Pea promised. He wasn't going to come until he hit that spot and made her come on his cock. "It's unfair that dumbfuck hasn't even hit it yet."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to her own. He keeps thrusting as he kissed her lips refusing to stop his hips from moving inside her. He moaned as he smirked finding her spot and hitting it, she screamed out louder than before.

"And you said I couldn't find it baby girl" Sweet Pea chuckled. "This spot was meant for me to find, Lodge. This sweet spot, I fucking own it now and if Archie even tries fucking you I'll kill him."

Veronica giggled. "I am his girlfriend."

"Not any fucking more" Sweet Pea said pulling out and slamming right back into her pussy. "This pussy only gets to take my cock from now on."

"Oh!" Veronica screamed out as he kept hitting that spot. 

"I'm going to make you come all over my cock" Sweet Pea smiled down at her. "I'm going to make you come and then I'm going to keep fucking you until I come inside your tight pussy."

"You can't come inside" Veronica shook her head. "I'm not even on the pill…"

"I don't give a fuck" He said slamming into her causing her to scream once again. "I'm going to come in this pussy all I want to. Do you understand that?"

"Okay" Veronica gave in, moaning and moaning some more. "You can come in my pussy whenever you want baby."

"That's what I fucking thought" He said speeding up thrusting faster without stopping, causing Veronica's moans to become screams as she took all of it inside her. 

He grabbed her legs placing them on his sides, she wrapped them around his waist tight where he could hit her spot better and get even deeper. As he pounded inside he felt her coming all over his cock causing him to smile down at her.

"My turn" He said sinking his head down into the crook of her neck, moving at the fastest pace he could knowing he was getting closer and closer every time he hit that spot and heard her scream.

Veronica left scratches down his muscular back, it encouraged him to pull out and slam back in multiple times which caused her to come over his cock yet again. 

"I can't hold--" Sweet Pea kissed her neck as he came inside her pussy. Their bodies pressed together tight as she felt his come inside of her.

  
  



	7. Lonely Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pairing that's been requested! I think this might be the most requested pairing actually. But if you have more requests leave them down there, I love getting them and writing them!!!

Alice Cooper was walking through her front door looking through the mail. It was mostly letters from colleges for her daughter, she tried not to be jealous of the opportunities that were lined up for Betty that had never once been lined up for Alice herself.

She sat the mail on the kitchen table. She was about to sit down when she heard something that sounded like somebody falling, she felt confused staring up at the stairs.

"Hal, is that you?" Alice called. There was no answer, she wanted to believe that it was her husband home early for her. As Alice walked up the stairs she let her mind run wild with what she would let Hal do to her.

"Hal, is that you?" Alice asked feeling hopeful that he was home to have sex.

Entering her bedroom she looked around with a smile on her face. She searched the bedroom top to bottom but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hal?" Alice called. "Where are you? This isn't funny."

Suddenly there was a sound coming from Betty's bedroom. Alice rolled her eyes figuring that it was her daughter. She rushed into the bedroom to see Jughead sitting on the bed, looking shocked that he had been caught there.

"Mrs. Cooper, I was just leaving" Jughead said trying to raise the window but she grabbed his arm, stopping him in the process.

"Why are you in my daughter's room?" Alice asked curiously. She understood that he was with Betty, but it looked as if Betty wasn't even home.

"I came to see Betty" Jughead admitted. "We were going to do stuff, but she just texted me that she was stuck with Veronica. So she can't come, so I was about to leave."

Alice knew when Jughead mentioned stuff it was about sex. Alice felt jealous again, she remembered when Hal still found her desirable when she was Betty's age and now it was as if she wasn't good enough for his desires.

"Mrs. Cooper?" Jughead asked noticing the look on Alice's face. He didn't want to be the reason she was so upset. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong or is it because I'm here?"

"It's not about you" Alice admitted in the saddest voice Jughead Jones had ever heard. "It's about me and I'm okay. You should get back and go find Betty."

"No tell me" Jughead said touching her arm. "Why are you so upset with me being in here?"

"I'm not upset that your here" Alice promised. "It's my husband that doesn't like you, I secretly have a soft spot for you..."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing, really" Alice shrugged. "I just thought it was my husband up here and that he came home to do stuff but he's not. When I was Betty's age he couldn't keep his hands off me, but now he barely even touches me..."

"Mrs. Cooper--"

"Please call me Alice."

"Alice" Jughead smiled down at her. "That can't be true."

"It is" Alice nodded. "I guess I just don't look good like I did then. I don't look as good as I use to.."

"Your husband has to be fucking brain dead" Jughead shook his head. "I mean look at you your fucking hot."

Alice tried looking away from Jughead seeing as her cheeks were turning red, but Jughead placed his finger at her chin turning her back to look at him.

"I mean it" Jughead told her honestly. "You are the hottest fucking woman alive. Why do you think all of the guys want to hang out here?"

Alice gulped. "Jughead..."

"It's not because they want to see Betty" Jughead said honestly. "It's because of you. They all want you, but are too chicken shit to say anything... But I'm not." He placed his finger on Alice's lips gently smiling. "I want you so fucking bad..."

"Jughead, your are dating my daughter" Alice tried, shaking her head. "And I am married. We can't do this."

"Your husband's a dick" Jughead replied. "He's the reason your so sad and insecure. He makes you think your not enough, he doesn't fucking deserve you."

"It's wrong" Alice knew she shouldn't give in to temptation but she was having such a hard time denying Jughead. For some reason she really wanted him but she knew she couldn't. "I am a married woman..."

"I don't care" Jughead grinned touching her chin. "You deserve to feel sexy so I want to make you feel that way."

Alice knew she should flee from the room. She knew it was the only thing she could do at that moment. But she just couldn't find it in her to do that. She was staring up into his eyes as if she was under his control.

She knew she wasn't, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Just don't think about it" Jughead said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you want this."

Alice knew she should push him away, but she can't. She places her hand at the back of his head pulling his lips down to her own, their tongues worked together as he slipped his hands to her bottom squeezing the bottom of her dress.

Unzipping her dress he sucked on her neck desperately trying to leave a place. She placed her hands in his dark hair, snapping her eyes shut at the contact he was providing her as his fingers slipped inside her panties once her dress had fallen to the floor.

"You haven't had cock in so long that your already so wet" Jughead said biting his lip. "Your husband is a fucking asshole for not giving you what you need baby."

He unhooked her bra, the action caused her breasts to jump out jiggling on the way. Jughead chuckled squeezing them admiring their size. 

Alice pushed Jughead's serpent jacket off his shoulders falling onto the floor. Jughead didn't seem to mind, he didn't even try to pick it up as he tore off his shirt.

Alice rubbed down his chest. "Jughead, are you sure you want to do--"

Before she could even finish Jughead had her in his arms. He held her high with her legs over his arms and her panties touching his mouth as he licked the outside of them causing Alice to let out a moan. He chuckled his tongue still against the fabric, he lowered her down on the bed.

Alice rubbed her hands through his hair as he gently pulled the panties off of Alice. He sniffed the panties grinning. Alice giggled as she watched Jughead slip the panties into his jean pocket.

"I'm going to need this for later" Jughead smirked, sticking two fingers into Alice's pussy working it in and out wanting to feel just how wet she was for him.

She bit her lip trying to keep her moans from escaping but once Jughead moved his fingers inside at a faster pace she let them out unable to hold them in any longer.

She closed her eyes as she felt him remove his fingers. She was about to protest when she felt something else, it was his tongue and it forced Alice to open her eyes and see Jughead using his tongue. Alice couldn't believe it as it was causing her to pull his hair tight.

"Jughead---" Alice bites back a moan. It was as if Jughead's tongue could just feel her pulse, it's as if he knew just where to go with it. "I don't think I--"

It was as if she was breathless as she came. Jughead stuck a finger inside, still tongue inside making her feel even wetter. She knew that's what he had been going for, he had wanted her to come and it had worked.

Jughead rolled over and Alice looked over at him confused. "What?"

"Ride me baby" Jughead said in a dark voice that only seemed to make Alice wetter. She watched as he kicked off his jeans and then looked at her again. 

Alice didn't waste any time. She crawled on top of him, she was about to place him in her when he did it instead. Alice gripped at his shoulders as she felt his cock inside of her. She couldn't believe how big it was, in her entire life she had never had one that big. She was a little worried she wouldn't be able to handle all of it.

Once she was sure she had adjusted to the size she started moving, his hands on her hips. But she screamed out still not fully use to it. Jughead stared up at her worried, but she smiled locking one of her hands with one of his.

"Fuck" Alice moaned out taking his cock as she placed her hands on his chest. "Oh my god, Jughead."

"This pussy is so fucking good" Jughead said licking his lips loving the way her tits were jiggling with each one of her movements. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Jughead grunted. "Pussy is getting so wet for me... How the fuck can your husband not appreciate what he fucking has?"

"I don't know" Alice muttered letting Jughead grab her hips taking control as he hungrily thrusted up into her pussy causing Alice to let out a scream. "Oh my god! Yeah right there!"

Jughead loved the sounds she was making so he made sure he kept hitting that specific spot.

"Jughead" Alice cried out clawing his chest, her tits still bouncing all over the place. The way his cock was hitting her spot was too good, it was getting her closer to her peak a second time.

Jughead inhales sharply as he feels her pussy clench around his cock. "Fucking pussy is so wet. It's fucking wetter than a fucking bathtub."

Jughead rises up in a sitting position, her legs wrap around him the best way they can in the position. Alice let out a yelp as Jughead kissed her neck, sucking hard trying to mark his territory. He stills for a moment, kissing her lips as tenderly as he can.

He then pulls her closer to him, chests touching as he rubs down her back feeling himself all the way inside her pussy. He almost comes so he's relieved when Alice pushes him back down to keep riding, Jughead grabs at her sides grinning knowing that he probably won't even last that much longer.

"Baby" Jughead grunted. "I think I'm going to need you to move a little bit faster." Alice picked up the speed a bit and he shook his head. "Even faster baby." Alice rocked her hips going faster than before but Jughead shook his head again. "Faster."

Alice did as she was told and went as fast as she could. Jughead squeezed her breasts taking in the moment of it all. "You are so fucking perfect, Alice Cooper. Your husband is a fucking idiot for not wanting to fuck you like this."

"Jug--"

Before Alice could finish talking she was flipped over. Jughead forced her on her knees, he pushed inside her pulling the back of her hair causing her to scream out louder than before.

"Scream again baby."

She did once he slammed back into her over and over again. He closed his eyes knowing he didn't have long, he rubbed down her back, grunting trying to hit it perfectly. Her screams and begging were just driving him crazy as the slamming got deeper and quicker.

"I'm going to make sure you never have to beg that piece of shit for dick again" Jughead moaned out as the pleasure was taking control. "You don't need him to fuck you anymore baby, not when you have me."

"Come in me" Alice was begging. "I want you to come inside me."

"Fucking say please" Jughead hit her ass leaving a mark.

Alice came as he slapped her ass again, she could hear his laughter. She knew he wasn't going to give in until she said it. "Please, Jughead. Come inside--"

That did it for Jughead as he slammed out and then slammed back in, stilling himself as he came all inside causing Alice to gasp at the feeling of him inside her like that.

He leaned down turning her lips to meet his own as they crashed together. 

"What the fuck?" They looked to see Betty standing there unable to believe what she was seeing. "How could you do this to me, Jughead?"

"Sorry but she's got a wet pussy" Jughead shrugged. "It was too good to pass up."

Jughead knows he will be wanting to fuck Alice again but for now he's just glad he got his way with her today.

For right now that was enough.


	8. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you wanted a Alice, FP, Jughead and Betty one. So here, it was the first foursome I've written. But if you have any requests leave them in the comments and I'll add them to the list.

The Cooper residence seemed quiet. But inside the house Alice Cooper had stood over a stove for hours trying to cook the perfect meal for three of her favorite people in the entire world. As she brought it out to the living room she saw Betty staring down at her plate waiting for the food, licking her lips.

“I know it took forever” Alice said placing the food on the table, as she sat down she smiled as FP, Betty and Jughead were already filling their plates. “I tried to hurry as fast as I could. But—”

“We understand, Mom” Betty promised with a smile. “It smells delicious.”

“Yeah Mrs. C” Jughead nodded with a smile, reaching out to touch Alice’s hand. Alice blushed at the contact and nodded her head. “This looks great. I don’t think Dad and I have had a home-cooked meal like this in a long time.”

“Gladys never cooked, FP?” Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

“No she did not” FP shook his head. “Jug, Jelly, and I just would microwave food. She was never good in the kitchen, I guess it just wasn’t her thing.”

“A woman not taking care of her men” Betty said staring at FP. “What kind of woman is that?”

FP grinned at the beautiful girl. “I don’t know, Betty. I don’t know…”

Halfway through dinner Betty accidentally dropped her fork on the floor under the table. She climbed under the table seeing that it was at FP’s boot, she crawled over to it. But as she did she couldn’t help but notice the bulge in FP’s dark jeans and it caused her to feel wet inside her panties. She tried to control herself and get back to her seat. But she just couldn’t resist and she placed her hand on his bulge and she started rubbing biting her lip as she did so.

“What are yo—” FP gasped looking to see that it was Betty. He looked back up at Alice and Jughead who looked at him confused.

“Is something the matter, FP?” Alice asked looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

FP nodded. “I’m great… I just really loved that meal, Alice. It was great.”

“Where’s Betty?” Jughead asked confused. “Where did she go?”

“To the bathroom I think” FP said trying to stay in full control as he felt Betty’s hands still rubbing his bulge but this time she was adding a little squeezing to the action. “Yeah to the bathroom. Maybe you should go check on her and make sure she’s not sick.”

Jughead nodded pulling himself from his chair. He gave his father a peculiar look as he walked out of the room. Alice started clearing the table and once she headed in the kitchen, FP jerked Betty out from under the table.

“What the fuck do you think your doing, Betty?” FP asked. “I am dating your mother and your dating my son. What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“Oh come on” Betty said unbuckling his jeans with a sly grin on her face. “Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it. I see how you look at me when you think nobody else sees. I know you want to fuck me so bad.”

“Betty, I can’t do that to your mother—”

“You want it so bad” Betty said reaching her hands inside his jeans grabbing his cock, hard. “I mean just feel how hard my hand has made you. You want to fuck my tight little pussy I know you do.”

“I can’t—”

“Oh I think you can” Betty said sinking down to her knees with a smile on her face as she pulled FP’s pants down to his ankles. She wrapped her hand around his cock and spit on his cock, stroking it laughing. “I know you want this.”

As FP was about to deny it he felt her mouth taking his cock inside and he shook his head. He was trying to keep his mind straight and not possessed by the feelings he knew were wrong, but he knew deep down she was right. He had wanted to fuck her ever since he could rememeber but he also knew it was wrong. He couldn’t fuck her, but he knew he had no real control. The feelings he was having were too strong to deny Betty Cooper or her wet pussy.

He allowed himself to enjoy her mouth on his cock as he let her take the full length in her mouth, gagging. She had to pull off his cock to catch her breath and he chuckled at how inexperienced the girl was. For some reason it was such a turn on for the older man, something about that made him want to fuck her on that very table they were right up against. But he knew he couldn’t do that.

It was too much of a risk.

“Betty, we can’t do this here” FP said pulling her to her feet. “Your mother or Jughead could come back at any second and I don’t think they would like seeing you sucking my cock.”

Betty couldn't deny that the risk was a turn on for her. But she knew that he had a point. So she grabbed his hand, kissing his lips as she pulled him up the stairs with her. She giggled as he forced his hand up her skirt, she sucked on his neck as he kicked the door to her bedroom open as quietly as he could.

Betty giggled because it had still been pretty loud. FP just hoped that neither Alice or Jughead had heard it.

FP didn't have time to think because Betty was attacking his mouth with her own. FP slipped his fingers up her skirt, fingering the outside of Betty's panties. The fact that she was so wet only proved how much she wanted him to fuck her.

Unable to be patient much longer, he tossed her onto the bed. He kissed her lips hovering over her, then he started kissing down to her neck and then to her shirt that he ripped off in one swift second. He then made it down to her skirt, he lifted it so he could get a better look at Betty's pale pink panties.

"Mr. Jone---"

"No Betty don't call me that" FP commanded as he pushed a piece of her panties to the side, allowing his fingers to slip inside her wet cunt. "I want you to feel safe enough to call me Daddy."

Betty blushed. "...Okay..."

Betty felt a little nervous but a second later she seemed to lose her train of thought when she felt FP's mouth working on her pussy. It caused her to let out a moan that seemed as if it was mixed with a gasp. She knew she would probably be heard, so she tried pushing his head away but he wouldn't budge.

"FP" Betty whispered. "I don't know if we should be doing this---"

"I thought you wanted this" FP said replacing his mouth with his fingers causing Betty to moan just as loud as before. "You can't act like a little slut and then take it back baby girl. Don't you want your Daddy to make you feel better?"

Betty nodded, turning even redder in the face. "Of course I do. But I don't want them to know about this..."

"They won't" FP promised pressing his tongue against her clit. It caused Betty to hold her hand against her own mouth knowing screams would come.

Betty was sure she had heard something. But she was too overtaken by FP's mouth to worry about it. The way his mouth felt against her pussy just seemed to make her even more wet. He was working her pussy with his tongue perfectly and it was driving her crazy.

"Daddy" Betty moaned, yanking his hair. "Oh my---fuck."

"Remember baby girl be quiet" FP reminded her, slipping his fingers back inside her vagina. Betty let out a muffled scream as she held her mouth tight. "I've gotten you so fucking wet haven't I?"

Betty tried to speak up but she just couldn't find her voice at that moment. That's how good he was making her feel.

FP smirked deciding that it was time to give her what she needed. So he lined his cock up inside her, without warning he slammed right into her causing Betty to cry out. He pounded into her, grinning down at her. He flipped them over causing Betty to gasp as she made it to the top, he grabbed her waist moving her along his cock.

"Oh my god" Betty couldn't believe how huge FP's cock felt inside her. "It feels so fucking big in me..."

"Oh yeah?" FP smirked. "Then that's good. Daddy likes this sweet pussy baby."

"Oh!" Betty shouted as FP reached to squeeze her bouncing tits. "Oh my---fuck, FP."

FP pulls Betty's hair out of the ponytail. Betty probably should be upset about it, but she isn't. She doesn't even mind, she's too busy taking all of him to care about the fact that he ruined a perfectly good ponytail.

"Your little pussy is so fucking wet" FP said smacking her ass, leaving red marks.

On the other side of the door stands Alice who is listening at the door. She was staring in through the crack, watching as FP was fucking her daughter. Alice knew that was supposed to be angry for the betrayal. But apart of her felt as if she couldn't blame them. She had to admit the noises seemed to be doing something to her.

Alice slipped out of her dress slipping her fingers inside her panties, playing with herself as she closed her eyes wanting to remember how good the moaning sounded.

"Mrs. C---"

Alice jumped almost escaping her own skin. She stared at Jughead pulling her fingers out of her panties, she tried searching for an excuse. But she couldn't help it, a wicked idea came to her. She grabbed Jughead's hand and barged into the bedroom.

FP jumped to his feet clearly terrified to see that it was Alice and Jughead standing there. He looked over at Betty who looked mortified by the entire thing.

“Mom, I can explain—”

“It’s quite alright” Alice smiled sitting down on the bed. “I understand why you would want FP to do things to you, he’s a man with a lot of experience. He’s everything that your father never was.”

Betty blushed. “Mom…”

“I think it’s alright” Alice said brushing Betty’s hair with her hand. “In fact I think we could all get something out of this. Don’t you think so, FP?”

FP licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah. I think this is the perfect way for us all to bond as a family.”

“A family?” Betty asked confused. "What's that mean?"

“FP has asked me to marry him and I’ve said yes” Alice admitted. “I do hope that is alright with you both.”

Alice stood to her feet, walking over to the shocked Jughead who felt confused by the entire thing. "What about you, Jughead? Are you alright with us becoming a part of yours?"

“It’s fine with me” Jughead replied as Alice pulled him closer, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. "I would love waking up with you and Betty as our family."

FP got to his feet again, pulling Betty with him. Alice unzipped Jughead's jeans getting rid of them. She dropped to her knees giving Jughead's cock a quick lick before crawling to FP and Betty.

"I know your not as experienced" Alice said unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the ground. "But when it comes to Jones men you always have to go the extra mile and make sure he loves it. So just watch how I do it…"

Betty watched as Alice sucked on FP's balls. Betty chewed on her nails trying to pay as much attention to them as possible. She wanted to be the best she could be. Her mouth started to water ad she watched FP causing her to gag. Betty seemed to get lost in the moment so Jughead gently hit her face with his cock.

"It's your turn, Elizabeth" Alice grinned. "Do what I just did to FP to Jughead."

Betty gulped stroking Jughead's cock. She sucked on Jughead's balls, causing Jughead to let out a chuckle. She licked them trying to be exactly like how Alice had been. The way Alice did it was so confident and she wanted to be just like that.

"That's a good girl" Alice said as Betty turned to her, blushing. "I think your future stepdad wants to make you come."

FP held his hand out and led Betty to the bed. FP led her back to the bed, tossing her down. He hovered over her slamming into her wet cut snapping his hips, speeding up trying to hit her spot.

"We can't let them have all the fun" Alice said dropping her panties to the floor. "Can we?"

Jughead captured her lips, gently picking her up. He thought of suggesting a condom, but Alice didn't seem to care so he just slammed his cock in her bare. It wasn't like the girls he's fucked. He's fucked Veronica, Josie and Ethel they never felt half as good. It had to be because unlike them Alice was a woman.

Jughead backed her up against the wall slamming up into her. She yanked at his hair, grinning. Jughead was a mess moaning and groaning because of how wet his cock had gotten from her beautiful mature cunt.

"You like that pussy don't you?"

Jughead nodded. "It feels so fucking good and so fucking wet."

Alice kissed his lips, tenderly. "Baby your son is so fucking good."

"It's in the Jones blood baby" FP called from his spot on the bed where he was slamming into Betty causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. "Yeah baby girl you got a tight little pussy."

"Fuck" Jughead groaned as Alice allowed herself to come early. "I'll try to get there---"

"Jughead, you should go and help your Dad make her come" Alice moaned. "She has more holes than one."

"But I want to finish---"

"I want to see you finish in her mouth" Alice begged. "I know you want to do it."

Jughead pulled himself out of Alice, kissing her. He walked over and stood on the bed, placing his cock in Betty's mouth. Betty seemed to just fall apart because she was being taken up by two different cocks and she wasn't sure how much longer it could last.

Alice walked over to the bed, kissing Jughead as he shoved his cock in Betty's mouth.

"Do you like spending family time together?"

"I fucking love it" Jughead promised. "It's all I ever want to do---"

"That can be arranged" Alice said grabbing his hand and leading it to her pussy. Jughead crammed as many fingers into Alice as he could. "I knew it. Your just like your Dad, you have magical fingers…" 

Jughead came all in Betty's mouth and Betty looked like she wanted to spit so Alice held her mouth shut. "To show appreciation for it we always swallow. Spitting isn't ladylike, Elizabeth."

Betty swallowed and looked like she was about to say something but she cried out.

FP grinned. "Oh fuck yeah I found her good spot." FP sped up pounding into her as fast as he could knowing that there wasn't much longer until he came. He kissed Betty knowing it was over for him, he pulled out opting to come on her face.

Betty grabbed and the cum slipping it into her mouth and trying to eat as much of it as she possibly could. 


End file.
